


His Return

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: A new Inhuman has surfaced and Daisy is sent in to bring him in, but who she finds it to be is the last person she expected.





	His Return

**Author's Note:**

> Another Grant Ward returning story.

 

Daisy Johnson had lost the men she loved, Lincoln Campbell and Grant Ward. She threw herself into her work. One day she was given a file on an Inhuman vigilante with powers over fire. Daisy set out to the small town where he was last seen. The vigilante mostly comes out at night so she walked around the area he patrols hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Then she was surrounded by some thugs, she didn’t want to draw attention to herself so she resorted to only her martial arts skills. She was overwhelmed and on the ground. Then she heard a motorcycle coming, and the thugs looked away.

“Let her go” said a modulated voice

“What are you going to do about it freak” one of the thugs said

The mysterious man got off his bike and gestured for them to come to him. They did so and he beat the crap out of them. Daisy saw a display of fighting ability that looked familiar. The man wore a black leather jacket and some sort of mask. One of the thugs came at him with a pipe and he caught it and heated it up with his pyrokinetic powers and it burned the thug’s hand making him drop it. The last thug was knocked out as Daisy got up. “Come with me” he said

“Who are you?” she asked

“You’ll know soon enough, now come on” and she did as she was told and got on the motorcycle and held on to him tight.

They arrived at a small house and they went inside. He let Daisy sat down at the kitchen table while he got the first aid kit. After he was done, she again asked “Who are you?”

He turned off his voice modulator and took off his mask, revealing a face Daisy thought she would never see again, Grant Ward, she gasped and ran into his arms.

“You’re alive” she said as tears came down her cheeks, she couldn’t believe it, the love of her life had returned to her, she didn’t need the details right now she was just glad to have him back.

“And here I thought you were going to punch me in the face” Grant said playfully with his arms around Daisy feeling the warmth of her embrace again.

“I’m sorry for everything I said to you” Daisy said

“Skye, you don’t have to apologize” he replied not caring what her name was now, she will always be Skye to him.

“Yes, I do, I knew you really loved me, and I shut you out because of what you did, and I never forgave myself for it” she said as she looked up into his eyes and cupped his cheeks.

“Skye…” he started to say when Daisy shushed him

[The only song that could set the mood for this scene is Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande, featuring The Weeknd]

“Just shut up and kiss me” she replied and he captured her lips with his. God, she missed him, his lips, his body, his undying love. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. “Wait” she said

 “What” Grant asked

“I want to take this slow, I just got you back and I don’t want to waste a second”

“Okay” and they kissed again slowly, Daisy moaned between kisses as Grant carried her to his room. Grant put Daisy back on her feet and she removed his jacket, and literally ripped open his shirt revealing the scars from when she shot him back in San Juan. She kissed them as she made her way up to his lips capturing them once again. Daisy then removed her shirt and Ward kissed her scars, he was so glad to have her skin under his hands, “I love you so much Skye”

“I know Grant, I love you too, I always have” and they kissed again.

After they made love, they lay down in Grant’s bed looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. Daisy’s hand wandered to the center of his chest and she knew that was where Coulson crushed his chest. “Do you still feel that phantom pain?” she asked

“Sometimes, but I have forgiven Coulson for that, dying opened my eyes to how stupid I had been, and now I have a second chance to make things right, starting by loving you with all my heart.” Grant said with sincerity, and Daisy smiled as she teared up.

The next morning, they got dressed. “Ready to go home?” Daisy asked

“Yes, I am and I’ll do whatever it takes to make things right.” Grant said as he kissed her forehead.

“Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go Kamen Rider” Daisy said

They parked outside the base, everyone was waiting for them inside, Grant was nervous. “It’s going to be okay” Daisy said, “I’ll be right there with you” and Grant nodded.

They exited the car and Daisy led Grant to the entrance. When the door opened, everyone was there, May, Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, and Mack. They were stunned at the sight before them, Grant Ward having returned from the dead.

“Hello everyone” Grant said, “It’s good to see you, all of you. I know that this may not be enough given the things I’ve done, but I’m sorry for what I had done to each of you, one of you especially” Grant said taking a brief glance at Fitz. “I know that I probably don’t deserve it, but I would like a second chance to make things right. Dying opened my eyes to how stupid I was, when Hive controlled my body my consciousness survived. All I could do was watch as that monster committed unspeakable evil. If you want to put me back in Vault D, I’m fine with that.”

“Grant, we have all forgiven you” Coulson said, “welcome home” and he held his hand out and Grant shook it with his own. Grant teared up at the fact that he was where he belonged, with the people he called family, and with the love of his life.

“Be careful Robot, those tears might cause you to rust” Daisy said

“It’s good to be home” Grant said

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with your thoughts, thank you.


End file.
